tied up in his shoes
by daffodeela
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sasuke tidak melaluinya sendiri. [Contoh fanfiksi kategori canon resmi Banjir TomatCeri 2018]


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

* * *

 **tied up in his shoes**

 **by daffodeela**

* * *

T rated

Prompt #60

Contoh fic SasuSaku Canon BTC 2018

* * *

 **Terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sasuke tidak melaluinya sendiri.**

* * *

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berjalan selama satu bulan, tetapi belum banyak orang yang tahu. Sakura mengerti, Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka membagikan persoalan pribadi. Dan dia merasa terjalinnya hubungan romansa di antara mereka masuk ke dalam ranah itu. Dia tak mencoba memaksa apa pun, karena dia sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak lama, sejak lima tahun yang lalu, sejak usianya masih dua belas tahun. Karenanya, dia begitu memahami Sasuke dan sadar bahwa alasan di baliknya bukanlah perihal merasa malu karena bersamanya—melainkan merasa malu seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjalin hubungan romansa.

Itulah sebabnya Sakura bertanya: "Kau serius?" lebih dari satu kali setelah mendengar Sasuke menyatakan bahwa dia akan mengenalkan Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke jengkel mendengar repetisi itu, hingga merangkum wajah Sakura di dalam kedua tangannya, menunduk hingga pandangan mereka selurus tiang dan bertumbukkan, lantas berkata, "Aku serius, Sakura." Wajahnya mendekat lagi, bibir mereka hampir bersinggungan. "Jangan pastikan lagi."

Sontak pipi Sakura memanas, terasa oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Dia lekas menarik tangannya kembali dan menegakkan tubuh. Perangai Sasuke tenang, tetapi degup jantungnya tidak menyatakan demikian.

Ini adalah pertama kali mereka menjalankan misi hanya berdua. Biasanya dilakukan secara solo, bersama Tim Tujuh, atau _shinobi_ lain. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu bersama yang banyak karena kesibukan masing-masing dan Sasuke yang canggung hanya berdua bersama Sakura di tempat umum. Itulah salah satu pemicu terjadinya ciuman pertama di antara mereka berdua. Ciuman yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Ciuman yang timbul dari detak renjana.

Sasuke tahu, sekali dia mencium Sakura, pasti datang hasrat untuk mengulanginya lagi. Dia nyaris melakukannya tadi, tetapi sadar dirinya harus menahan diri. Dan setelah ciuman itu terjadi, dia sadar perasaannya dalam untuk Sakura. Sudah saatnya dia jujur kepada kedua orang tuanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Timbul kegelisahan saat memikirkan itu, karena Sakura bukanlah seorang Uchiha, sementara ayahnya adalah seseorang yang begitu idealis dan loyal terhadap klan Uchiha. Mungkin akan timbul perdebatan mengenai ini, tetapi Sasuke siap menghadapinya.

"Sehari setelah kita sampai di Konoha," kata Sasuke.

Keterkejutan mewarnai wajah Sakura lagi. "Secepat itu?"

"Hn."

Sakura mencengkeram kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. "Aku gugup, Sasuke-kun." Bibir bawahnya digigit. "Bagaimana jika—"

"Jangan pikirkan apa pun," potong Sasuke. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diucap Sakura jika dirinya tidak memotong.

Raut wajah Sakura menampakkan keraguan. Dia meneguk ludah, lantas mengangguk dengan sangsi. Tangannya menjalar pada telapak tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Embusan napas lega baru lepas dari Sakura saat Sasuke balas menggenggamnya.

"Aku yang akan berjaga lebih dulu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Kali ini, senyum terbit di bibirnya. Pantulan api menari di bola mata hijau beningnya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. Bibirnya dikulum sejenak, datang senyum malu-malu, hingga bibir itu menempel di bibir Sasuke lagi.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya karena ini ciuman kedua mereka dengan _dirinya_ yang memulainya. Dia terkejut saat Sasuke menggenggam lengannya, lantas mencium bibirnya lagi dalam-dalam hingga napasnya hampir habis.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak. Dahi mereka masih bersentuhan.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

Dadanya bertalu-talu karena perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Antara gugup, tegang, malu, dan takut karena akan menghadapi orang tua Sasuke. Namun, dia mencoba berpegang pada kata-kata Sasuke untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun.

Sulit untuk dilakukan, tetapi dia tetap mencobanya. Tak diduga, diam-diam dia menanti lusa.

.

Lusa yang dinanti Sakura tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sasuke berjanji akan datang menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Suasana rumah sakit begitu sepi dan lengang, seolah-olah kehilangan setengah dari pekerja medis yang biasanya bekerja keras ke sana-kemari. Sakura menemukan kejanggalan dari itu. Dan seharusnya Sasuke sudah ada di sini karena melesetnya prediksi selesai operasi, tetapi yang datang justru adalah paramedis yang membawa Sasuke dalam kondisi tak sadar. Terdapat luka sabetan di pundaknya. Selain itu, tak ada jejak berdarah lagi.

Walaupun hanya luka kecil yang terpampang, Sakura tetap tak bisa tenang. Luka di bahu itu segera disembuhkan, tetapi raut wajah Sasuke masih dipenuhi kesakitan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan operasi yang berjalan satu jam lebih lama daripada seharusnya, dan sudah dipersilakan pulang. Namun, karena Sasuke tengah menjadi pasien, dia bersukarela memperpanjang masa kerjanya.

Dadanya bergemuruh karena rasa panik. Dia tetap mencoba untuk berperilaku profesional tanpa diusik perasaan pribadi. Setidaknya, dia berhasil melakukan itu jika dilihat dari luar dan perangainya. Dia menarik napas panjang selama memeriksa Sasuke hingga menemukan Sasuke baru saja dipengaruhi _genjutsu_ yang kuat—tak bisa dia atasi setelah operasi yang memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga. Gelitikan air timbul di sudut matanya sampai dia memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menahan jatuhnya. Dia tak bisa menahan sabetan luka di dada karena kini merasa tak berguna bagi seseorang yang dia cintai dan tengah terluka.

"Dia satu-satunya yang masih bisa diselamatkan."

Telinga Sakura menangkap pembicaraan antara satu paramedis dan paramedis lainnya. Sadar yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke, dia menyahut dengan suara serak, "Selamat dari apa?"

Ekspresi wajah paramedis itu dipenuhi simpati yang mendalam. Ludahnya diteguk sebelum menjawab, "Semua anggota klan Uchiha dibunuh."

Tangan Sakura yang sedari awal digunakan untuk melepas efek genjutsu pada Sasuke kini sontak jatuh ke pinggir tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang pinggiran tempat tidur untuk menahan tubuhnya dari jatuh.

" _Sakura, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orang tuaku."_

" _Aku serius, Sakura."_

" _Sehari setelah kita sampai di Konoha."_

Hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Dia belum pernah menemui orang tua Sasuke secara langsung, belum tahu apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak, tetapi rasa sakit tetap datang mencekiknya. Air matanya tak bisa tertahan lagi, membasahi pipi seiring dengan tangannya yang kembali mencoba membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Pelaku pembantaian ini diduga adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Pertahanannya runtuh kali ini. Dadanya dilanda kejut luar biasa hingga tubuhnya limbung. Dia tahu Uchiha Itachi. Prodigi Uchiha yang amat ramah dan baik hati. Kakak kandung Sasuke. Seseorang yang menjadi panutan Sasuke. Air matanya semakin tumpah karena rasa sakit, dan dia semakin terguncang saat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

Tubuhnya yang limbung tertahan oleh Tsunade sebelum jatuh membentur lantai. "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Sakura. Istirahatlah," katanya.

Sakura tak melakukan apa pun saat Tsunade mengambil alih pengobatan Sasuke. Dia kehilangan orientasi. Dia bisa berhenti bekerja, tetapi jelas dia tak bisa beristirahat. Sakura tetap di sana selama Tsunade mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Prosesnya berjalan cukup lama hingga ketegangan tubuh Sasuke dan raut kesakitan di wajahnya menghilang.

"Aku turut berduka," kata Tsunade. Wajahnya dipenuhi mimik prihatin. Air mata yang sudah mengering kini meleleh lagi. "Sasuke sudah bisa sadar, tetapi kubuat sarafnya menenang setidaknya sampai lima hari ke depan. Jika dia sadar sekarang, syok yang akan dialaminya tak bisa membantu apa-apa."

Sasuke dipindahkan ke kamar rawat dari Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Sakura selalu ada di sisinya setiap kali dia bisa.

.

Selain merawatnya sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dan begitu menyayangi Sasuke, Sakura pun adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan Sasuke. Bukan karena relasi pribadi, tetapi karena Sakura adalah yang terbaik dalam menangani sakit yang disebabkan oleh _genjutsu_.

Selama lima hari ke belakang, Sakura tidur di kamar rawat Sasuke. Dia tidur di kursi dengan kepala menyandar pada ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan selalu berharap tangan yang dingin itu menggenggamnya balik. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak karena terpikir akan kondisi Sasuke.

Dia merasakan gerakan dinamis di tangannya saat tengah malam. Tubuhnya langsung menegak dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Tangannya digenggam balik. Terlalu keras. Hingga terasa sakit. Jika Sakura bukan _shinobi_ , dia pasti sudah merintih karena cengkeramannya.

Kelopak mata Sasuke yang sedang tertutup mulai bergerak. Genggamannya semakin mengeras lagi. Prosesnya terhitung lama sampai Sasuke membuka mata—hingga tangan Sakura terasa kebas karena genggaman keras yang tak berhenti. Lelaki itu mulai bangkit dengan wajah kaku. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Sorot matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Dia seolah-olah tak menyadari eksistensi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lirih.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada yang berubah dari perangai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lebih keras lagi. Suaranya mengencang.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Panggilan itu menjadi repetisi dan tetap tak ada tanggapan yang Sakura peroleh. Dia terus memanggil hingga suaranya diusik isakan. Dan Sasuke masih tak memberi respons apa pun.

Sakura mendekap tubuh Sasuke dan menangis di bahunya. Lelaki itu masih tak memberi respons apa-apa. Kekakuan tubuhnya semakin terasa oleh Sakura. Jejak-jejak merah bekas kerasnya genggaman Sasuke terpeta di tangannya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak menjadi pusat pikiran Sakura. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah Sasuke, dan harapan Sasuke akan memberi respons apa pun selain hidup seperti patung yang bernapas.

Masih nihil tanggapan dari Sasuke sampai pagi menjelang.

.

Sakura tidak berusaha sendiri. Dia mengabari Naruto dan Kakashi—sisa orang terdekat Sasuke—mengenai kondisinya yang tampak di antara hidup dan mati. Itachi sudah tak ditemukan di Konoha sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi dan kini berstatus sebagai ninja pelarian. Naruto dan Kakashi datang menjenguk Sasuke seperti selama lelaki itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Kali ini, mereka tak hanya menyumbang kehadiran saja. Mereka mencoba berinteraksi dengan Sasuke yang timbal baliknya sama seperti yang Sakura terima saat tengah malam.

Mereka tidak menyerah dalam sekali coba. Berkali-kali, dengan berbagai cara, tetapi respons Sasuke masih sama. Naruto bahkan memancing dengan kata-kata dan tingkah laku yang biasanya memicu Sasuke, tetapi tetap tak ada tanggapan. Sasuke bahkan menolak makan, menolak minum, hingga tubuhnya mengurus. Terlihat jelas dari pipinya yang menirus. Asupan untuk tubuhnya hanya berasal dari infus.

Sakura tidak berniat untuk menyerah apa pun yang terjadi. Walaupun tahu Sasuke akan menolak makan, dia tetap mengupas dan memotong apel untuk Sasuke. Saat itu adalah hari keenam sejak Sasuke sadar dan belum ada perubahan yang signifikan.

"Sasuke-kun, makan, ya? Kau harus makan," kata Sakura dengan suara lembut. Sinar matanya diselipi sendu, tetapi dia mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Sasuke. Dia menyodorkan sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Sasuke masih tak menanggapi.

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat. "Sasuke-kun, kumohon," ucap Sakura lirih. "Kau tidak sendiri. Aku ada di sini dan amat sangat menyayangimu."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengepal dan memukul piring hingga pecah. Beling dan apelnya bersepaian ke mana-mana hingga beberapanya melukai pipi dan tangan Sakura. Keterkejutan menendang Sakura dengan keras. Dia bergeming lama hingga sadar darah dari luka di pipi dan tangannya sudah meninggalkan bercak ke mana-mana. Mulut Sakura masih menganga. Tak terpikir untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun …?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan atau melakukan apa pun—kembali ke kondisi sebelum dia memukul piring dan melukai Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura menggila. Muncul segelintir rasa takut pada Sasuke, tetapi otaknya mencoba menetralisasi dengan berpikir bahwa Sasuke belum _kembali_. Sasuke masih trauma. Secara psikis, Sasuke belum sadar.

Air mata Sakura jatuh saat mengingat bahwa ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Sejak mereka digabungkan dalam satu tim, Sasuke bahkan selalu membalas siapa pun yang menyakiti Sakura. Matanya dipejam erat-erat sambil mendoktrin pikiran positif pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sempat melihat Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya. Sakura menyeka air matanya sendiri sembari menyembuhkan luka dan membereskan sepaian beling dan apel yang tercecer ke mana-mana.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekik saat sadar respons pertama Sasuke setelah selama ini tak bereaksi apa-apa justru malah menyakitinya saat dirinya sama sekali tidak mencoba menyakiti Sasuke seperti beberapa hal yang dilontarkan Naruto setiap kali mengajak Sasuke berinteraksi.

 _Setidaknya Sasuke-kun sudah menanggapi,_ batin Sakura. _Setidaknya Sasuke-kun sudah mulai menanggapi._

Dia menyimpan kejadian tadi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Harapannya membumbung, Sasuke mungkin akan membaik sebentar lagi.

.

Sasuke memukul pelipis Sakura saat gadis itu mengusap bahu dan menggenggam tangannya dua hari setelah kejadian pemecahan piring. Pukulan itu menimbulkan memar. Sakura bersumpah dia mampu menangkal pukulan itu, tetapi rasa tidak percaya bahwa yang Sasuke lakukan adalah kenyataan melalaikannya.

Dia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Matanya masih membelalak dengan kesangsian. Mendadak tubuhnya bergidik. Ini adalah respons kedua Sasuke atas tindakannya dan keduanya menyakitinya. Tenggorokannya tersekat saat sadar bahwa ini bukan yang kedua, tetapi yang _ketiga_. Ingatannya memutar memori saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya hingga tulangnya nyaris retak. Tangisnya pecah selagi dia berharap tak akan datang yang keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya.

Dia masih menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Dia tak bercerita pada Naruto, Kakashi, orang tuanya, atau siapa pun. Bekas lukanya selalu bisa dia hilangkan sebelum bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Kejadian serupa yang keempat, kelima, keenam, dan ketujuh terjadi lagi. Luka di hati Sakura semakin menganga. Dadanya sudah ditancap luka karena keluarga Sasuke beserta klannya dibantai oleh kakak kandung Sasuke sendiri, efeknya pada Sasuke, ketidakberdayaan untuk membantu Sasuke karena perawatannya berjalan amat lambat, dan ditambah _ini_.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Sasuke menyakitinya? Apakah Sasuke sadar telah menyakitinya? Apakah trauma yang Sasuke alami separah itu hingga mampu membuatnya menyakiti orang yang sebelumnya selalu dia lindungi? Apakah _genjutsu_ masih mempengaruhi cara Sasuke memandang dunia? Sejauh yang Sakura observasi, jawaban yang terakhir adalah _tidak_. Yang tersisa dalam Sasuke hanya efek-efek dari _genjutsu_ , bukan _genjutsu_ -nya sendiri.

Emosi Sakura tercampur aduk atas ini. Rasa sakit yang paling utama karena berbagai macam dasar. Dia tak mampu menahan rasa kecewa dan marah untuk meledak di dadanya. Namun, pemikiran bahwa ini jelas disebabkan oleh trauma selalu mampu memadamkannya.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura berani bersumpah dia mampu menangkal semua serangan Sasuke padanya, tetapi dia tak melakukannya karena alasan yang sama.

.

Pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi di bulan purnama, dan hari ini adalah bulan purnama selanjutnya. Sasuke belum diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit karena efek dari _genjutsu_ yang Itachi tanam padanya terlalu kuat hingga perlu disembuhkan secara bertahap.

Sakura menyalurkan _chakra_ pada dahi Sasuke saat lelaki itu tengah tertidur. Yang _keempat_ sampai _ketujuh_ terjadi saat Sakura berusaha menyembuhkan Sasuke saat lelaki itu terjaga. Dia sengaja menghindarinya untuk mencegah apa pun efek yang akan terjadi padanya, pada Sasuke, _pada mereka berdua._

Selama _chakra_ disalurkan, Sasuke tampak tenang. Hingga tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras, bangkit dari tidur, dan mencekik leher Sakura. Sudah terlalu banyak diliputi rasa marah dan kecewa, kali ini Sakura mampu menangkal serangan Sasuke. Napasnya sempat tersendat, tetapi dia berhasil menahan Sasuke sebelum sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi padanya.

Dia membanting tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur. "SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya.

Sasuke berkedip cepat. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke memberikan reaksi _normal_. Sakura terisak tanpa bisa membekap mulutnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," isaknya lirih. "Ini aku. Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Napasnya tersengal. " _Kekasihmu_ ," tambahnya dengan suara seperti koakan.

Sorot mata Sasuke tak lagi kosong. Tatapannya mirip dengan tatapan yang selalu Sasuke berikan padanya. Sakura mengisak lagi. Dia baru mulai bisa melihat _Sasuke-nya_ lagi.

"Sakura ..."

Suara Sasuke serak dan sengau akibat sudah lama tak bicara. Tubuhnya merileks hingga Sakura berani melepas tangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit. Tangannya mengais ke depan untuk mendekap Sakura, tetapi Sakura bergidik dan terus mundur menjauh. Dia takut Sasuke menyakitinya lagi.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan nada putus asa. "Sakura."

Sakura masih menggeleng.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi. "Sakura, _kumohon_."

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya. Melihat Sasuke sudah tampak pulih, Sakura terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Isakan masih mencekik lehernya saat dia membiarkan Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya. Ini dekapan hangat yang biasa. Dekapan yang dirasanya dipenuhi rasa kasih sayang.

Sakura perlahan maju agar selang infus Sasuke tidak regang. Dia menangis di bahu Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke merambat pada tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke setiap malam yang pernah nyaris retak, pada lengan yang pernah dia cengkeram erat-erat hingga membiru, pada pelipis yang pernah memar, pada perut yang pernah disikunya, pada pipi yang pernah berdarah dan bagian lain yang pernah dia sakiti. Tangis Sakura semakin kencang karena ini adalah pertanda Sasuke sadar saat menyakitinya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Sasuke lirih tepat pada telinga Sakura. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura."

Napas Sakura masih terputus-putus. "Apa … apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sadar sudah menyakitiku …?"

Sasuke terdiam lama. Dia menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Sakura. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya lagi.

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

Sasuke sudah dapat Sakura masukan ke dalam kategori pulih. Dia sudah tidak menolak makan atau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Peningkatan signifikan Sasuke disambut baik oleh Naruto dan Kakashi. Mereka lebih sering mengunjungi Sasuke untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tetap tidak sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke berubah. Matanya masih tampak kosong sesekali. Dia lebih sulit diajak bicara. Malam-malamnya selalu diganggu mimpi buruk dan teriakan yang mengikuti. Sasuke tampak seperti seseorang yang kehilangan tujuan dan kemauan untuk hidup.

Itulah yang Sakura nilai dari kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit karena pengobatannya sudah usai. Meskipun begitu, dia belum benar-benar baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu enggan pulang ke rumahnya, sehingga menyewa apartemen sendiri. Sakura selalu menemaninya di sana selagi bisa. Dia tak bisa membayangkan Sasuke hidup tanpa siapa pun yang mendampinginya.

Saat itu, Sakura hendak pulang ke apartemen Sasuke. Mereka sudah saling menghafal kapan satu sama lain pulang. Namun, Naruto menemuinya di depan rumah sakit. Katanya, ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya.

Mereka berhenti di Ichiraku untuk berbincang. Berbincang tentang Naruto yang punya penilaian berbeda tentang Sasuke.

"Sorot mata Sasuke berbeda," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengamati wajah Naruto tanpa menanggapi apa-apa. Ludahnya diteguk pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku sering berlatih dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Matanya selalu penuh dengan ambisi setiap kali kami berlatih. Kali ini, matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Tapi tatapan itu tidak ditujukan padaku."

Beban berat terasa mendorong dada Sakura. Dia baru mengakui itu setelah Naruto mengatakannya walaupun sudah tahu tatapan mana yang Naruto maksud.

"Tatapan itu tidak ditujukan pada kita," kata Sakura dengan nada putus asa. "Tapi jelas tatapan itu punya tujuan."

"Uchiha Itachi," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian keheningan membungkus mereka. Mendadak udara terasa berat untuk dihirup dan membuat gerak tubuh kaku.

"Sasuke bercerita padaku dia pernah menyakitimu."

Gerakan Sakura yang baru saja hendak menyuap ramen terhenti seketika. Sumpitnya turun lagi hingga ke mangkuk. Dia menengok dengan raut terkejut.

"Dia … apa?"

Naruto diam. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Dia mengembuskan napas berat sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak melawannya, Sakura-chan? Kau jelas cukup kuat untuk itu."

Sakura menunduk ke mangkuk ramen dan enggan menatap Naruto sama sekali. Pandangan yang dituju pada mangkuk ramen tampak kosong walaupun pilihan makanannya hari ini adalah favoritnya di sini.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini," tegas Sakura.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Naruto. Sakura lekas menghabiskan ramennya walaupun nafsu makannya sudah tiada. Dia ingin pertemuan ini segera selesai.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya?" ulang Naruto saat ramen Sakura habis.

Tangan Sakura mengepal. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini!"

" _Kenapa kau tidak melawannya?_ " tekan Naruto sekali lagi. "Sia-sia saja kau menjadi murid Nenek Tsunade."

Kepalannya memukul meja hingga mengejutkan Paman Ichiraku. Tindakannya dipertanyakan, tetapi dia tak menjawab. Matanya menyalang pada Naruto. Campuran tatapan marah, sendu, dan putus asa. Dia tahu Naruto sengaja memancingnya, tetapi dia tak bisa diam saja jika nama gurunya dicatut.

"Karena aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu padaku!" ucapnya keras-keras.

Sakura lekas berdiri. Matanya sudah memanas dan siap menumpahkan air mata. Dia bergerak untuk pergi setelah menaruh bayaran di meja. Naruto menahan gerakannya.

"Lawanlah, Sakura-chan. Perlawananmu yang membuatnya sadar, bukan?"

Sakura enggan menjawab.

"Jika yang Kakashi-sensei ceritakan tentang _sharingan_ adalah benar …," Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat topik baru. Sakura ingat Kakashi pernah membahas tentang _sharingan_ yang dimiliki Sasuke hanya padanya dan Naruto. Sharingan akan semakin kuat seiring dengan adanya emosi kuat yang timbul: kebencian.

Kali ini, Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"… Sasuke-kun tidak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu," sambungnya dengan tenggorokan tersekat. Lututnya melemas.

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Jika dia melakukan itu lagi padamu—"

"Dia tak akan melakukan itu lagi padaku," potong Sakura.

"—lawanlah, Sakura-chan. Jangan pasrah. Lawan. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat."

Setelah mendengar itu, Sakura sungguh-sungguh pergi dari sana dan mencoba mengabaikan apa pun tanggapan Ayame dan Paman Ichiraku soal kelakuannya tadi.

.

Sakura baru saja hendak membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke setelah reaksi tubuhnya menenang. Namun, Sasuke membuka lebih dulu dari dalam.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Tatapan Sasuke tajam padanya. Sakura mencoba berpikir bahwa tindakan Sasuke saat ini wajar.

"Naruto," kata Sakura. "Dia mengajakku bicara sebentar."

"Satu setengah jam tidaklah sebentar."

Sakura mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Izinkan aku masuk dulu."

Sasuke mundur dari pintu dan memberi Sakura jalan masuk. Saat pintu ditutup, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura didorong hingga punggungnya membentur pintu. Sakura kehilangan napasnya sejenak. Saat dia bisa bernapas lagi, tangan Sasuke menekan wajahnya. Kukunya menancap ke pipinya hingga terasa darah sudah mengalir di sana.

"Kau tahu betapa aku khawatir karena kau pulang terlambat? Aku baru saja hendak mencarimu!"

Napas Sakura masih tersengal-sengal. "Sa-Sasuke-kun," rintihnya.

"Dan ternyata kau terlambat pulang karena bertemu dengan lelaki lain," ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura. "Dia Naruto!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa selain mengeraskan cengkeramannya pada wajah Sakura.

Kata-kata Naruto sontak terngiang di wajahnya. Dia mendorong Sasuke menjauh tanpa rasa takut. Tangis membasahi pipinya hingga lukanya terasa lebih perih lagi dilewati cairan asin.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura di tengah isakannya. "Besok kita pergi ke psikolog, ya? Aku akan cuti. Kau sebaiknya tidak mengambil misi."

Dada Sasuke naik turun dengan cepat. Tatapannya menyipit tajam pada Sakura. Dia maju pada Sakura dengan langkah cepat. "Kau pikir aku gila?!" Pukulan yang dilancarkan Sasuke tertangkis oleh Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mempertahankan kelembutannya. Dia tahu Sasuke masih _sakit_. "Pergi ke psikolog bukan berarti gila, Sasuke-kun. Kau butuh bantuan. Kau masih sakit." Kilasan bahwa perlawanannya sudah tak bisa membuat Sasuke sadar masuk ke kepalanya. Debit air matanya bertambah. "Sakit yang tak bisa kuatasi."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya. Sakura tak sempat menyaingi kecepatan gerakan Sasuke. Sebelum kepalanya membentur dinding dan tak sadarkan diri, dia mendengar, "Aku tidak gila!"

Ucapan yang kedua diucap dengan nada serak dan sendu.

.

Sakura tersadar di tempat tidur dengan air mata yang mengering. Tercium bau obat-obatan penyembuh luka di hidungnya. Dia menyentuh pipinya. Obat-obatan itu menutup semua luka yang Sasuke timbulkan di wajahnya. Tangan Sakura bergetar saat berusaha menyembuhkannya sendiri tanpa mengandalkan obat. Hatinya sakit menyadari Sasuke masih memedulikannya setelah menyakitinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Dia bangkit dan mencari Sasuke. Dia perlu bicara serius dengan Sasuke. Dia yakin Sasuke sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang karena dia mengobatinya, bahkan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke tidak ditemukan di mana-mana. Yang dia temukan hanyalah selembar kertas di meja nakas dengan tulisan, "Aku minta maaf."

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Janggal sekali Sasuke menulis pesan di kertas alih-alih menantinya sadar untuk mengucapkannya langsung. Instingnya mendorong untuk membuka lemari dan menemukan sebagian pakaian Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana. Satu tas Sasuke pun menghilang. Napas Sakura tertahan di dada.

 _Sasuke-kun pergi,_ batinnya. _Sasuke-kun pergi._

Dengan kondisi yang sudah membaik setelah dia menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, dia lekas keluar dari apartemen. Satu tempat yang terpikir di kepalanya adalah gerbang Konoha. Dia berlari secepat mungkin ke sana dan menemukan Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang utama Konoha dengan tas di punggungnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti karena mendengar derap lari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura. Namun, dia yakin Sasuke mampu mendengarnya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun. Dia membiarkan Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Keheningan membungkus mereka cukup lama. Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Dendam dan kebencianku pada Itachi adalah perasaan yang muncul setiap kali aku menyakitimu," kata Sasuke. "Perasaan itu yang memicunya."

"Kau butuh bantuan," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke tetap membelakanginya. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi, tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

"Itulah sebabnya kubilang kau butuh bantuan, Sasuke-kun. Kita pergi ke psikolog atau psikiater besok, ya? Pergi ke sana bukan berarti kau gila. Hal seperti sulit tidur pun diatasi oleh psikolog atau psikiater. Ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi. Pemicunya harus hilang. Aku harus membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi."

"Kita coba caraku dulu, ya? Kalau tidak berhasil …" Sakura menggantungkan suaranya di udara.

"Tidak akan berhasil. Kau pasti sudah tahu cerita tentang _sharingan_ dari Kakashi."

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Aku harus pergi," katanya. "Aku harus pergi, Sakura." Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Sakura. Sakura sudah terisak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Aku harus pergi," ulang Sasuke lagi. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura."

Isakan Sakura semakin kencang.

"Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. "Ini yang terakhir kali." Dia memukul tengkuk Sakura hingga gadis itu pingsan. Sasuke menahannya dalam dekapannya.

Sakura baru terbangun keesokan harinya di rumahnya dengan situasi Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Konoha … entah sampai kapan. []

.

A/n:

Halo gaees akhirnya saya menelurkan fic lagi ahahahahahha setelah sekian lama : fic ini buat fic contoh BTC sih jadi semangat dong ngerjainnya hehehe. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi di BTC, yap! Informasi lebih lengkap soal BTC bisa dilihat di bit . ly / handbookBTC8 (link, hilangkan spasi) atau instagram BTC: banjirtomatceri.

Ini contoh cakupan fic kategori canon di BTC ya! Jadi, cakupan canon buat BTC luas, nggak harus strict ngikut dari anime/manga/light novel. Boleh dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa kayak fic ini yang modifikasi pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi waktu Sasuke udah remaja :") semoga ada bayangan, ya! Kalo ada pertanyaan, boleh tanya ke akun BTC atau PM saya aja. Terima kasih 💞

 **daffodeela.**


End file.
